Cale and Brimstone
Cale works alongside Naresh in leading the Treasure Hunters faction. Their assistant is Brimstone. Cale Cale is one interesting character, claiming to have deceased and come back from the grave due to his own passion for the hunt. Cale began his sequence of lives as a human, a ruin maniac at that, and lived a very prosperous life, collecting maps and large amounts of treasure all over the world. He never was able to find all the treasures, most of them still remained hidden to this day, and Cale's revival gave him a chance to continue searching for the precious gems he had searched for in his past life. Cale began his second life as a Cofagrigus, and though he initially had a severe case of amnesia, the passion for gems still lived on, and he immediately started back up his collection, keeping maps and valuables with him at all times. This constant hunt, most of which turning successful, gained Cale a large amount of followers, all in it to take his loot when he least expected it. But, through the rough times, Cale lived on, even when the other betrayers had died off. Only one of those followers not only is alive, but still remains loyal to Cale, today known as Brimstone. Cale's massive success in the treasure hunting field has given him the right criteria needed for Vedouci to call upon him to lead the Treasure Hunter's guild in Sabri Central. Of course this was a promotion for Cale, giving him an entire library to hold his maps and valuables, but he doesn't get to go out on missions nearly as often. Either way, Cale still loves the hunt, and whenever he can, he is off in the caves once more, searching for the last sparkling gem in the caves. Age: Ancient Height: 5' 7" (1.7m) Weight: 168lbs (76kg) Nature: Calm Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Abilities: Mummy Moveset: ''' *Mean Look *Flash *Payback *Telekinesis Brimstone Brimstone is your stereotypical Sableye, jittery, dark, and creepy as all hell, though he wasn't born that way. Brimstone was born in a cave, much like all Sableye of his time, and immediately grew a craving for gems, being that nearly all of his body was made of gems anyways. This need for the gems has actually gotten the little monster in trouble back in his scholar years, putting him in deadly fights, ending up in him getting the scars on his chest and left ear. Though the battles hurt, his love continued and grew, to the point where he left his family and friends to continue the search for his gems. This sheer act was a turning point in Brimstones life, and he had no one to talk to, forcing him to talk to himself for self-comfort. The endless crawling through caves has given him the strength unbelievable for his size, but due to the amount of gems he carries, Brimstone is always on all fours. His body began to deteriate in the searches as well, making him very light sensative, broken down in most of his physical, mental, and social states, and he would've died in the caves, had it not been for Cale. Brimstone met Cale on one of Cale's most interesting journeys, and Cale's seemingly endless knowledge drew Brimstone in to him, as well as many other followers. The one thing that seperated Brimstone from the other followers was that he stayed with Cale all his life since, and still is the most loyal friend that a ghost could have. Brimstone may be all brawn and no brains, but Cale makes up for it on the hunts. '''Age: Ancient Height: 1' 2" (0.3m) all fours Weight: 24lbs (10kg) Nature: Adamant Characteristic: Very finicky Abilities: Keen Eye 'Moveset: ' *Shadow Claw *Nasty Plot *Trick *Retaliate